falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:The issue of RPing
Well, I've noticed how we've all sorta just randomly killed standard grunts with our uber-powerful characters and machines in the RPs. Well, I'm actuallly part of an RP site (i can provide an web address if requested), and there, it's alot more organized. I figured if we modeled it off of them, it would be alot more organized and fun, and more balanced. Here would be possible changes... 1. A single person would GM (god-mod, referee, control, etc.) He would be the sole person in deciding casualities, other stuff, etc. For example, instead of saying: :Virgil and his seven crusade troopers sneak up and kills twenty conscripts with their assault rifles. :you could say :Virgil and his men slowly creep up behind the conscripts. Raising their rifles, they loads their respective weapons, and :fires upon the unsuspecting russians, who are caught unaware and confused. :Then the GM would decide how many you killed in a GM post, saying: :GM POST: The russians, caught unaware, are smashed with small arms fire. Confused and un-organized, they are cut down, leaving fifteen of the twenty soldiers dead. However, one of the russians manages to prime a grenade and chuck it, landing among the crusade troopers. Landing directly at their feet, the resulting implosion kills four of the seven troopers, and seriously maims another. :From there, you could dictate your own actions until you again fought another opponent. 2. Forces take time to arrive. For every post, that is an hour. For example, if it takes three hours to get somewhere, it takes three posts to get there. That way, we can stay more organized and know where every one is going. 3. The GM decides the time of day, weather, and other miscellaneous stuff. This way, we're not confused. 4. The GM would obviously be someone neutral and not involved with either side. For example, in the Void RP, let's say Bort doesn't have a Crusade soldier, Russian Conscript, or Enclave BlackOps soldier. He would be a viable candidate for that particular RP's GM. There is more of this to come, if you guys like the idea. :I like you, but this seems dumb, cause the GM might be an asshole that hates you, just leave it. //--Teh Krush19:10, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Good idea my conscripts are all dieing.But there only conscripts anyway krush list some who would be biast to one userVegas adict :Somebody who hates people who can't spell would hate you.. I'm not going to name anybody, but you know what I mean..? //--Teh Krush 19:12, 9 April 2009 (UTC) While I'm not sure about the "post = hour" thing, especially in fast-paced roleplays, this sort of thing is an excellent idea overall. Reminds me of the time I tried my hand at PnP. --Solbur 19:13, 9 April 2009 (UTC) The GM would be impartial. The creator of the RP would have the final say, and if need be, the GM can be replaced. KuHB1aM 19:14, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I probably wouldn't join an RP with a GM, cause I hate other people controlling my characters. //--Teh Krush 19:15, 9 April 2009 (UTC) What I mean, solbur, is that posts take time for people to arrive. You can't wind up at the other side of the earth in post, lol. KuHB1aM 19:15, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Krush, the guy wouldn't control your character, just NPCs. KuHB1aM 19:16, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh, ok, but he isn't controlling MAI KILL COUNT! Or Jacobs. //--Teh Krush 19:18, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::Half the reason some characters are seen as overpowered is because their kill count is controlled by their authors. Just saying. --Solbur 19:19, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :::Well I'm still controlling my kill count. //--Teh Krush 19:20, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Krush, the whole purpose of the GM is to control too much over-poweredness. You can make as much killing as you want in your post, but the GM would decide how many you actually kill. KuHB1aM 19:22, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I like this idea.Needs a few tweaks, but, i think it will work. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 19:24, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Well don't forget that Grunts are basically expendable.... Grunts with no story die, people with Story are harder to kill, but then again it makes sense--Brengarrett 21:00, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Bren could be the GM,He likes everybody and everybody likes him. At least,If everybody is me. Fniff1 23:05, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::It'd be better if somebody who wasn't really involved in a roleplay too heavily could be a GM. Bren seems to be in a lot of roleplays, so yeah. --Solbur 23:07, 9 April 2009 (UTC) No thanks you, I am here to roleplay, I'm no good with this kind of stuff, speaking of which I feel liek the Arryo Adventure is lonly, no one is on --Brengarrett 00:11, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :: Well, i could pop in as a slightly anyomus NCR Soldier. No real Backstory, just a name and some gear. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 00:16, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Eh no point, guess I wil lgo off and type some Fanfictions, my Pokemon TDI fic has yet to be updated --Brengarrett 00:17, 10 April 2009 (UTC) If you have a link, it would be appreciated, and also, I'm not sure if you need a GM as much as you need not to godmod on such horrific degrees. Instead of constantly putting down things like "He easily killed five of the 'blank' troops, and then charged forward, smashing into mr. blanky mcblank." It should be more along the lines of "He fired a full clip into the mass of troops, then ran at blank mcblank, brandishing his knife." Then you'd let the other person would respond with the fate of his troops, and reply with his own characters action in response. I also think a two paragraph minimum would be nice, so people acttually have to go into SOME detail about what their character is seeing, doing, feeling, and how the enviornment reacts. On a final note, I was considering starting up an organized fallout RP forum, with rules (Especially on godmodding and overpowering), Moderaters, a leveling system, minimum requirments for spelling, grammer, and character description, and a 'mission' system, which rewarded good RP's with levels and better equipment. So, do well and be descriptive- you get better equipment and higher levels and thus more freedom, do poorly- and you won't get the freedom a more powerful character brings. Would anyone be interested in helping start that, or joining once I have finshed it?--Zilabus 00:43, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Missions....I like, for example one of you guys would send the Claws on a mission, if I do well under the 1 on 1 RP, I am rewarded with new Characters, Locations, Items, ect. IF not, I lose nothing, but somtimes Characters. I'm in, so for missions, it is one on one, unless the characters are owned by more then one user, as for starting over, let finishs the Arryo and DC problems then we have the time to do stuff before aMayjor RP --Brengarrett 00:46, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't do your missions thing, as all my characters are based as if they are level 20. //--Teh Krush 00:48, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Because this is a fanon, your allowed to do that. But I think it'd be much better if characters started at level one, and because of their RP exploits could acsend all the way to level 20. I think the whole mission setup would work well on a fallout RP forum dedicated just to that however, as everyone would start at level one, and through their missions alone and with others they can become movers and shakers in the fallout universe. Until they do some good, well written missions, they're just another wastelander. Which make me want to get together with some of you guys, and build a pure fallout RP forum from scratch.--Zilabus 00:57, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I wish to start it anew, but with the same characters, but soon we can go on missions (one person bes Dungeon master and controls outcomes) and add new stuff, I agree to this idea Here's the link, Zilabus. http://z11.invisionfree.com/Installation07/index.php? Installation 07, a Halo and Stawars RP. That's how I've based my simple system, excluding their shops, etc. If you do start an RP, I'd be happeh to help with organization. KuHB1aM 01:04, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Uh I prefer to be here, we can make a poll to see if we should start over with Characters, I can redevelope my Guy, I'm willing to, I don't want to leave this place to be honest --Brengarrett 01:13, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Yes! I like that part! I'm sick of one-line edits cutting me off! The mission system sounds good and all, but I'm not restarting Jacob or any of my other characters (Jacob, being a Warrior Weapon, was babysnatched and started training when he started walking). Yes, I know thats petty, but I designed Warrior Weapons as the Enclave's efforts for tampering with the food chain. I will expect much harder missions though (relative to his killing power), given that he was practically a one-man battallion (without having to kill upwards of 50 men, of course) at age 16. //--Run4urLife! 01:32, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I'll start another topic to vote on this. I'm guessing Zilabus will probably start an rp forum, but until then, i'll start a voting topic. KuHB1aM 01:36, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I'm fine with re-making my charecters. When I first started I think KuHB1aM was calling me a Mary Sue every few seconds. --Cerebral plague 01:44, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Lol jack. The vote topic haz been created. Check recent activity, i don't feel like posting a link. KuHB1aM 01:45, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I think trying to set that up here would be great. (Easy for me to say, being I don't have any RP characters yet.) And I'll be sure to keep up with this place, but I've decided I'll make a RP forum too. Mainly because here you can have large groups and political intrigue, while a specific RP forum would be based on the actions and growth of specific characters. When I've set up the very basics I'll post a link to the forums, and see if I can get some folks to help set it up.--Zilabus 01:49, 10 April 2009 (UTC) There's one major problem with this. What if the GM is not on? --Cerebral plague 02:01, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Then vote for numero dos in the vote topic, senor. We'll get everything fixed and the kinks removed in yet another topic i will create. KuHB1aM 02:02, 10 April 2009 (UTC) IF the RPM (rolep0lay Master) isn't on (the guy who controls the mission) then we wait, don't forget this is one on one Missions, so no one gets out of the loop, like me when I was gone for a biut, I was out of the loop. This will make the Roleplaying more fun. --Brengarrett 14:15, 10 April 2009 (UTC)\ :OMG your mixing the missions gay idea with the GM gay idea! They are different! //--Teh Krush 15:20, 10 April 2009 (UTC) --Brengarrett 17:15, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Ok I don't get what you just said :THESE ARE TWO DIFFERENT THINGS! //--Teh Krush 17:19, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Krush, caps lock is great, isn't it? Bren, this forum is to discuss the idea of appointing a Game Master who has a degree of control over an RP to keep it going and keep it reasonable. The missions idea is being discussed on another website set up by Zilabus, see here: Forum:Starting up an RP forum. --Solbur 17:20, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Look i think having a GM is awful, why dont you guys just make a RP about a Squad. One guy becomes the scout (stealth char, sniper rifle w/e) Demo man with the big guns.. some guy a medic blar blar blar.. Bec i think everyone includeing me is abit Power hungry for super soldiers and all that. Try makeing a RP like Fallout tactics where you work as a team EQUALLY no Frank horrigans lol :P--Calonord 18:24, 10 April 2009 (UTC)